The Lady of Dogtown
by WriterzCrampGirl
Summary: Ella Cooper's know the Zboys since she was six and is accepted as one of them. They are the Lords of Dogtown, and she is their Lady.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Era

**Chapter One**

**Ella's POV**

I remember back when I was about six, when I first met my four best friends. I was just out for a walk when these guys on skateboards zoomed past me, one of them actually hitting me.

I fell pretty hard and went out for a few minutes. When I came to the guys were all standing over me.

"Hey Stacy, you're lucky. I guess you didn't kill her," the one with really frizzy hair said with a bit of a smirk.

"Shut up Tony!" the guy with blond hair snapped. His expression softened into a smile as he offered me a hand up.

I ignored it and got up myself glaring at the guys.

"Whoa, death glare," the pale sick looking guy said. He looked really familiar.

"Shut up Sid," the blond guy snapped. He looked at me for a second before holding out his hand and saying, "Hey, I'm Stacy Peralta, the jerk who ran you over."

I took his hand this time and said, "Ella Cooper."

"Cooper? Hey! You're dad's one of my dad's business partners!" the sick looking kid said. That's why he looked familiar.

"Yeah…um…Seth right?" I said.

"Sid," Stacy corrected me. "And that's Tony, and the quiet guy is Jay."

"Hey," I said raising an eyebrow at them.

We all stood there in an awkward silence for awhile before Stacy said, "Yeah, so I'm sorry for hitting you like that…I wasn't really looking where I was going…and yeah…I'm an idiot."

The guy called Jay cleared his throat and said, "Guys, can we please get skating?"

"Wanna come?" Stacy asked me.

"No way! First of all, she's a girl!" Tony said.

"Very perceptive of you. Yes, I am a girl, what's that got to do with anything?" I said.

"Girls don't skate. And besides, we wouldn't want you to hurt your rich little butt!" he said. He looked at Sid. "No offence."

"You think I can't skate because I'm a rich girl?" I asked.

"Well let me ask you this, do you even know _how_ to skate?" Tony asked me.

"Well…not exactly, but-"

"Exactly! So, she can't come," Tony said. "Come on guys, let's go."

He dropped his board and skated off with Sid and Jay following.

Stacy looked at me and said, "I'm really sorry."

He dropped his board and followed his friends.

I was always one to prove people wrong, so I worked. I got my dad to buy me a board and after weeks of skinned knees, bruises, blood, sweat, and the occasional tear I went and tracked down those guys.

It wasn't hard. Sid lived on my street and all I had to do was follow him. He and his friends were skating down the street. I took a deep breath and skated off after them until I was in their little pack.

I caught Tony's eye and smirked. I looked over at Stacy and he smiled as I let out a whoop.

When we stopped Jay high fived me and Tony smiled.

"Alright rich girl, I was wrong. You're one of us," he said.

Sid and I high fived and Stacy just grinned.

Now fast forward a few years. The guys and I have grown up…at least physically. We all pretty much have the same mental capacity and maturity as we did back when we first met.

We're all on the Zephyr skate team together now. We spend our days skating, surfing, and just plain goofing off. We live by our own rules and occasionally drop by school. They are the Lords of Dogtown, and I am their Lady.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Unfolds

**Chapter Two**

**Jay's POV**

I skated into the richer part of Dogtown, past Sid's house and came to a stop in Ella's driveway. I could see her bedroom window from where I stood and I shouted, "Coop! Hey Coop! Get your ass out here! Let's get going girl!"

Ella stuck her hand out the window and flipped me off. Less than a minute later she was running out the door, skateboard under her arm.

"What's up Coop?" I said high fiving her.

She shrugged, dropped her board and started off down the street. I shook my head and started after her. I fell inline with her and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. Our boards touched and I pulled her into a hug.

She whooped as we continued our ride. We reached the pier where Stacy, Tony, and Sid were all sitting around. I let go of Coop and we both stopped and exchanged greetings with the guys.

"Well, you two looked cozy riding down the street together," Sid commented.

I smacked him upside the head as Ella and I both muttered, "Smart ass."

"So guys, what's the plan for today?" Ella asked sitting down between Stacy and Sid.

"Um…tearing up the streets, reeking havoc on unsuspecting losers, the usual junk," I said smirking.

"I'm hungry," Tony said.

"Burger?" Stacy suggested.

"Burger," Ella said standing up. She handed her board to Sid.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She jumped on my back, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her legs, and she loudly proclaimed, "I am lazy and demand that you, Jay Adams, carry me!"

I nudged my board with my foot so it rolled towards Stacy. It hit his ankle and he picked it up slowly. Tony dropped his board and skated off followed by Sid. I started walking with Ella and I heard Stacy drop his board and he skated past us.

Ella tightened her grip around my neck and said, "Thanks Jay."

"Anytime Coop," I replied.

**Stacy's POV**

Why does it bother me so much that Jay was holding her when they met up with us? Why does it bother me so much that he's carrying her now? Why does it bother me so much that they spend so much time alone?

We had been sitting the in the restaurant where I worked part time for over ten minutes (okay, it was eleven minutes and thirty four seconds) when they finally turned up. Ella got off Jay's back and sat down next to me.

"Seriously, Ella looked really cute on Jay's back," Sid said.

This time I smacked him upside the head.

**Ella's POV**

After we had eaten I said, "Who's up for a little wave riding?"

Jay shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna go home and check on my mom."

"Me and Sid are headed to the shop," Tony said,

"I'm up for getting wet," Stacy said.

"Sweet, I'm gonna go home to change and get my board and I'll meet you at the pier," I said.

"I could pick you up…I do have a car," Stacy said.

"Sure, I'll see you later then," I said standing up. I flashed them the rock on sign and left.

**Tony's POV**

As Ella left I looked at the others.

"Hey, did she chip in?"

**Ella's POV**

I skated up my drive way and picked up my board when I hit the porch.

I went inside and heard my dad call, "Eleanor?"

I went into his study and said, "Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Where were you?" he asked leafing through a bunch of papers.

"Out with the guys grabbing lunch. Stacy and I are going surfing now," I replied.

"Good…good…you have fun. Um, lunch! Tomorrow, I'm having a lunch for some of my business associates and I want you to be there," he said, still not looking at me. "You're friend's dad's going to be there….um Steve's dad!"

"That's _Sid_, Dad," I corrected him.

"Right, right, _Sid_. Well, I told his father to bring him along, so you won't be all alone," Dad said.

"Great," I said.

"So you'll be there then?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. I left before he could say anything else and ran up to my room.

I threw on my purple bikini and a pair of shorts (which I think belong to Tony). I grabbed my board and headed outside just as Stacy pulled up.

I shoved my board through the back window on top of his and got in the front.

"Hey Ellie," he flashed me a smile.

"Hey Peralta," I said sitting back. He was looking at me kind of weird and he wouldn't look me in the face. "Stace?" he came back to earth. "Drive."

"Right, beach," he said pulling out of my driveway.

"You okay?" I asked.

He just nodded and stared straight ahead.

**Stacy's POV**

She looked so good in that bikini! I remember she had gotten it for her fifteenth birthday from Jay. She had worn it swimming in her pool after the party, when it was just me, Tony, Sid, and Jay left. She looked good in it then and she looked even better in it now!

We drove in silence and when we reached the beach I sat on the sand for awhile, watching her.

She caught every wave smoothly and easily, as if she became one with the board and water.

I shook my head and grabbed my own board. Nothing was going to happen between us and I'd have to accept it.

I just set foot in the water when I heard a familiar whoop. I turned to see Jay and Tony running towards me, skateboards in one hand and surfboards under their other arm.

"What's up Stace?" Tony yelled as he dropped his stuff with mine and Ella's and ran towards the water with Jay right behind him.

We caught a few waves together before Jay collided with a pillar. None of us noticed until Ella caught sight of him half-sitting in the shallows looking dazed.

She reached him first and tugged him onto dry sand.

"Jay? You alright?" she asked worriedly.

"No, hit head, ow," he slurred.

**Ella's POV**

The smell of liquor was strong on his breath. I looked up at Tony. "Can I borrow your board?"

He nodded and I said, "Come on Adams, you're going home."

I got his stuff, threw on my shorts, and grabbed Tony's board.

"Later guys," I said as I walk up the beach to where Jay was waiting.

When we hit pavement I refused to let Jay skate. "You're drunk and you hit your head. There's no way I'm letting you go off and board."

We walked in silence before I finally said, "Why were you drinking?"

"What are you talking about? _You_ drink too," he said in a smartass tone.

"Not during the day, smartass and neither do you," I said.

He was silent for a minute before he finally said, "My mom's not doing so well and unfortunately, she thinks that alcohol cures everything."

"I guess I'd be drinking too," I admitted and Jay smiled at me.

We reached his door and I was about to say goodbye when Jay suddenly grabbed me and kissed me hard on the mouth.

I pulled back in surprise and he looked deep in my eyes.

"Coop," he mumbled. "I like you _a lot_."


	3. Chapter 3: The Business Dude Party

**Chapter Three**

**Ella's POV**

_Recap_

We reached his door and I was about to say goodbye when Jay suddenly grabbed me and kissed me hard on the mouth.

I pulled back in surprise and he looked deep in my eyes.

"Coop," he mumbled. "I like you _a lot_."

_Story Starts_

I almost fell over with surprise. Jay Adams, one of my best friends since I was six years old, was telling me that he _likes_ me.

"Jay I…" my voice trailed off. How did I feel? Over the years I knew how cute Jay had grown, but there really was another guy that I had some serious feelings for, but I knew nothing was going to come out of that. I always had a bit of a crush on Jay. I looked in his eyes. "Jay, I like you too."

The biggest smile spread over his face and he kissed me again. He broke the kiss and pulled me into a hug. "Meet me at the pier tomorrow night around seven."

He pressed his lips to mine again and went inside.

I smiled, dropped Tony's board and headed off down the street. I didn't feel like going home, but I didn't want to head back to the beach. So I headed towards the Zephyr shop.

I entered the shop looked around. It was deserted.

"Skip?" I called. He popped his head out of the back.

"Hey Ella man! What's up bro?" he stepped out of the back room smelling like smoke.

"Not much, not much. How's business?" I asked.

"Kind of slow. You wanna buy something?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes but noticed a sweet surfboard leaning against the back wall. I walked over to it and looked it over.

"Yeah, just finished that one. It's pretty sweet," Skip said.

"How much?" I asked.

"Well…how much you go on you?" he slurred.

"Nothing, but I'll give you $60," I replied.

"$65," he said.

"Deal."

"Sweet, pick it up tomorrow or I'm putting it on display," he took the board and stumbled back into the backroom.

"Later Skip!" I called as I left the shop.

I headed home. There was nothing else to do.

"Hey Dad!" I called as I dashed up the stairs to my room.

I opened my bedroom door to find Stacy sitting on my bed flipping through a skate magazine.

"Hey," he said looking up and dropping the magazine. "Your uh, dad let me in."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh right, um, you left your surfboard on the beach…so did Jay, but Tony brought his over…so I thought I'd bring yours…how is Jay?" Stacy asked.

"He's great…oh right the head thing…yeah, he's fine," I said. "Hey, I didn't see your car outside."

"My car? Oh right, I skated over. I went home after you left and I brought your board with me, but when I got home I realized that you would freak when you realized that you didn't have it, so I brought it over…I got here like twenty minutes ago, were you at Jay's?" Stacy asked.

"No…I left like forty minutes ago, but I stopped off to see Skip. Bought a new surfboard," I said.

Stacy nodded casually. I sat down on the floor in front of him and leaned against his legs.

**Stacy's POV**

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I cleared my throat and said, "Elle, there something you want to talk about?"

"He kissed me, Stace. It turns out Jay actually has feelings for me," she said. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she was smiling that gorgeous smile of hers.

I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach. Ella and Jay. Jay and Ella.

"Do you have feelings for him?" I asked.

"You know, I think I do," she said. She turned and looked at me. She looked beautiful in the dimness of her room, with the last light from the sunset coming in through her window and illuminating her face.

I forced a smile. "That's great. You and Jay hooking up. That's…fantastic."

Her smile widened. "Good, I'm glad you approve."

She got off the floor and set next to me on the bed. She looked at me for a second before hugging me tightly.

She let go just as her door swung open and her father came in.

"Stacy! You're still here! Good…good. Hey! Tomorrow I'm having a luncheon for a few of my business associates, why don't you come? Ella will be here and that friend of yours Sid, you should come by...Eleanor! Right, I want you dressed _nicely_ tomorrow. None of those baggy clothes…and no running around dressed like _that_ either," Mr. Cooper said gesturing towards Ella's bathing suit and surf shorts.

"I was at the _beach_, Dad," Ella said.

"Right…right…the beach…I'll see you later kids…Stacy, you should come tomorrow…having a luncheon for some business associates," Mr. Cooper took off slowly down the hall mumbling to himself.

I stood up. "I should get going."

Ella walked me to her front porch. I dropped my board and she said, "Will you come tomorrow?"

I hesitated. "I dunno Elle…a bunch of stuffy business guys…not really my scene."

"As if it's mine! Please Stace, with you there I might actually have fun…I mean it'll be fun with Sid, but I'd love it if you were there," she gave me this adorable pleading look.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be here."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise."

I was about to skate off when she said, "Hey Stacy?" I turned around. "Thanks…for bringing back my board."

"No problem," I smiled. I took off down her street, fighting the urge to look back.

**Ella's POV**

I woke up the next morning, showered and spent an hour figuring out what Dad meant by 'nice'. My idea of nicely dressed was baggy jeans and my Zephyr t-shirt.

I found a white skirt that Kathy Alva had given me for my birthday. I put it on with a white tank top and slid on a pair of sandals.

I went downstairs where Dad was ordering Gloria, our housekeeper, around.

"Eleanor! You look nice," Dad said glancing at me.

About an hour later guests started arriving. Sid and his dad were among the first but Sid couldn't talk because his dad wanted to introduce him to a bunch of stiffs. I stood around greeting random people going, "Oh hello! Welcome to our little party, we're so glad you could come. Try the crab cakes, they're _fantastic_!"

I couldn't stand it much longer. I wandered outside and sat on the porch's railing. I closed my eyes and leaned against a pillar.

"Ellie?" a soothing voice said quietly. I opened my eyes and Stacy was standing there his hair combed, wearing a nice button down shirt and dress pants that were a size too big on him.

"Hey, you look good," I said. It wasn't a lie.

"Thanks…I think I might be just a bit underdressed though. Every guy in there's wearing a tie," he said.

I smiled. "Ties don't suit you. You look good, I'm sure no one will mind that you're minus one accessory."

He grinned and said, "So, where's Sid?"

"Inside, his dad's showing him off, hoping to introduce him to one of those guys with either a rich daughter or an opening at their company or something," I rolled my eyes.

Stacy offered me his arm. "Shall we go inside?"

I laughed, linked my arm through his and let him lead me through the front door.

"Eleanor! There you are! Stacy! Wonderful, so glad you could come! Lunch will be served in five minutes if you two want to head into the dining room. Enjoy the party kids!" Dad said loudly.

I let Stacy lead me into the dining room and where Sid was sitting alone. I took a seat next to him and Stacy sat next to me. A bunch of business men in black suits started coming in and the guys and I amused ourselves by trying to pick out the ugliest on in the crowd.

The meal went by so slowly that it would have been painful if Sid and Stacy weren't there. Stacy especially provided me with entertainment, making me laugh with every comment.

After the meal the business dudes (as Sid, Stacy, and I so appropriately called them) all went back into the living room where they rambled amongst themselves.

The guys and I retreated to the back yard drinking the random booze that we had managed to sneak out of the party.

We were nice and buzzed when Dad came to get us saying that we should say goodbye to everyone.

I stood by the door with Stacy behind me saying goodbye to everyone, spouting crap like, "Thank you _so_ much for coming. I hope this was as much fun for you as it was for me. Pleasure to see you again. My father just _raves_ about how nice it always is to do business with you. Do come and see us again!"

Finally after the last business dude (Sid's dad dragging Sid along with him) had left I had the house to myself, Dad, Gloria, and of course Stacy.

Gloria, noticing how buzzed Stacy and I both were, made us some coffee to sober us up a bit.

"There's no point in me being sober again," I muttered as Stacy and I sipped the coffee in the privacy of my room. "I'll probably get drunk again later."

"You plan on drinking tonight?" Stacy asked, his buzz pretty much gone. He usually stayed relatively sober when we drank.

"I'm meeting Jay tonight. Jay…night…date…you know there's gonna be some alcohol involved," I reasoned.

"Yeah, just make sure Jay doesn't use alcohol to his advantage," Stacy muttered so quietly that for a second I thought I had imagined it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as he set his coffee mug on the floor.

"Nothing…forget it. I just don't want to see you hurt," Stacy said not looking at me. He stood up abruptly and said, "I should probably get going. Tell your dad thanks for inviting me. I had fun."

Before I could say anything else he left.

**Stacy's POV**

"Nothing…forget it. I just don't want to see you hurt," I said avoiding her eyes at all costs. I stood up and said, "I should probably get going. Tell your dad thanks for inviting me. I had fun."

I left before I could say what I know I would have blurted out. I ran out to my car and got in. I started the engine and looked up at Ellie's bedroom window where she stood watching me.

"Ellie," I whispered. "_I love you_."


	4. Chapter 4: Pity Party and a Date

**Chapter Four**

**Ella's POV**

I watched Stacy drive off down the street and glanced at my clock. It was 5:57.

I changed into baggy jeans and my Zephyr t-shirt and grabbed my board. I stuffed my wallet in my pocket and headed out for the Zephyr shop.

"Skip!" I called out when I walked into the store.

"Ella, you bring the money bro?" he asked coming out of the back room reeking of beer.

I took out my wallet and showed him the $65 and he retrieved the board from the back room.

"Enjoy dude," he called after me as I rushed out of the store. I went home, dropped my new surfboard off in my room and practiced random skateboard tricks in the driveway until my watch (Stacy and I were the only Z-boys to wear watches) read 6:46.

I took off down the street pier bound.

**Jay's POV**

I was at the pier at 6:15. I was that excited. Coop actually admitted to liking me.

She was into skating, surfing, and she was totally hot! I'd know her for forever, she was easy to talk to…have I mentioned that she's totally hot?

I heard the familiar (and oddly soothing) sound of skateboard wheels coming to a stop behind me. I turned around and grabbed Coop, kissing her hard on the mouth.

I felt her smile against my lips as I deepened the kiss.

**Ella's POV**

Jay didn't seem big on talking tonight. The second he saw me he started kissing me. When he broke the kiss he took my hand and we walked down to the beach where he had stashed a cooler full of beer. I was right; Jay's intent was for us to get drunk tonight.

Jay noticed the look on my face as he opened the cooler and tossed me a bottle. He smiled. "You know alcohol helps me relax."

We sat, drinking in silence for awhile before Jay said, "So, how was your day?"

That kind of threw me off. I've never heard Jay ever ask that question to anyone…usually because he never cared.

"Pretty good…well, a little boring. Dad had this luncheon deal and I think I would have had to stab myself if Stacy and Sid weren't there," I replied.

"Yeah…Sid told me his dad was dragging him along. Stacy was there?"

"Yeah, my dad invited him. He really kept me entertained," I said, smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, Stacy's a great guy…" Jay said. He looked at me and pulled me so that I had my back to him and I was between his legs. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "You look so hott tonight."

I turned my head and our lips met. He deepened the kiss and his tongue brushed against my bottom lip. I turned so I was facing him properly and he pulled me in closer.

**Sid's POV**

I glided through the streets of Dogtown, letting the cool night breeze blow through my hair. I stopped outside Stacy's house and walked up to his front door. Mrs. Peralta let me in and I headed for Stacy's room.

His room's completely dark and I thought he wasn't there for a second but then I heard him let out and agonized moan. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He raised his head a bit but dropped it back on the pillow when he sees that it's me.

"Dude, what's eating you?" I asked sitting down on his bed. He was still wearing the same thing he wore to Mr. Cooper's luncheon.

"The world sucks, go away," Stacy said, still staring at the ceiling.

I notice music playing quietly. I looked at him and said, "What is that?"

He reaches over to his bedside table and hits the eject button on the tape player. He takes the tape out and throws it at me. It landed on the ground so I picked it up and read the label.

"Songs for Ellie?" I read aloud. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a mix tape I made for her. It's all her favourite songs…you can have the tape if you want. I was going to burn it anyway," Stacy mutters.

"Okay…question: why?" I asked. I noticed a scrap of paper on the floor and realized it was the track list. I read it and said, "Dude, Elle would love this."

"Because any chances I may have once had with her are now gone. Now will you go away?" Stacy sounded angry and depressed at the same time.

"Wait what? Chances of what? Are you telling me you've got a thing for Ella?" I was shocked. Never once did Stacy ever mention having any feelings other than friendship for Ella.

"Yes, dingbat. I have a thing for Ella," Stacy sighed as he sat up.

"Ella?"

"Yes."

"As in Ella _Cooper_?"

"Yes."

"As in _Eleanor _Cooper?"

"Yes."

"As in Ellie?"

"Yes."

"As in Elle?"

"Yes!"

"As in one of the only female Z-boys? "

"_Yes_!"

"As in the girl Jay calls Coop?"

"_Yes_, Sid!"

"As in-" Stacy gave me an ugly look.

"Well? Go tell her then you moron! Give her the tape! Tell her how you feel!" I said thrusting the tape at him.

"No, she's out with Jay!" Stacy snapped.

"Jay? As in Jay Adams? As in the one who calls her Coop? As in the one who-"

"Yes! Jay Adams as in the guy who's out with the girl I'm in love with right now!" Stacy almost screamed.

"Whoa, when did you having a thing for Ellie turn into you being _in love_ with Ellie?" I asked.

"I don't know Sid! Look, you can't tell anyone. Not Tony, not Skip, and _especially_ not Ella or Jay!" Stacy said seriously.

"Okay, okay, I swear I won't tell anyone," I promised. I bust out laughing.

"What? Come on Sid, this is completely serious!" Stacy said.

"Yeah, I know, and please don't hurt me for what I'm about to say but…_Stacy and Ella sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G_! _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-_" WHACK! Stacy hit me upside the head with a pillow. I looked at him still snickering. "Yeah, alright. I deserved that one."

**Ella's POV**

Jay and I were lying in the sand, our bodies tangled with each other and covered with sand. My head was on his chest and I could feel the steady beat of his heart and feel every breath he took.

I turned my head and caught him staring at me. He smiled and kissed me again. I glanced at my watch and realized that it was almost midnight.

"Jay, I've got to get going…Dad's going to kill me," I said standing up. I slowly got dressed as Jay took it upon himself to try and hide my bra.

"So tonight was a lot of fun-yes Jay, you can _keep_ the damn thing, I don't care-thanks for the beer and showing me such a great time," I said.

He smiled, stood up and got dressed. When we hit pavement he kissed me one last time and we went separate ways. I walked a few blocks and was about to drop my board when a car honked behind me. I turned to see Sid's parent's convertible and Sid poking his head over the side grinning.

"Hey there Ellie, want a ride?" Sid's dad asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I said jumping into the back next to Sid.

He grinned when he noticed the sand caked all over my arms and any other visible skin, my incredibly messy hair, and the lack of bra under my shirt.

"Should I even ask?" he asked.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"So, Ella, you were out pretty late. We were just picking up Sid from Stacy's house, but you shouldn't be skateboarding alone at this hour," Sid's mom said.

"She was at the beach," Sid said smirking. "Getting a little wet by the looks of it."

I glared daggers at him but that just sent him into a fit of laughter.

We pulled into Sid's driveway and he told his parents that he was going to walk me home.

"Dude, I live down the street, this isn't necessary," I said.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to say, have a good time with Jay tonight? Looks like he defiantly got you _wet_," he smirked.

"Shut up," I snapped as he laughed. "Hey, how'd you know I was out with Jay?"

"Stacy told me, I was at his place," Sid replied and I nodded.

We reached my front step, I said goodnight to Sid and dashed inside.

"Eleanor?" Dad called from his office.

Damn, I was hoping he'd already be in bed. I smoothed my hair and popped my head in the door.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"Just at the beach," I replied.

"From now on I want you home at a decent hour, none of this tramping in at all hours of the night business," he said sternly.

"_Gee, he must not be drunk yet,"_ I thought. Out loud I said, "Sure Dad."

I closed the door and dashed up to my room. I collapsed on my bed, not bothering to undress. I closed my eyes and thought about my day.

I was about to drift off when one thought streaked across my mind.

_What the hell was Stacy talking about_?


	5. Chapter 5: Backyard Fun N Broken Hearts

**Chapter Five**

**Stacy's POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. I didn't sleep that night. When the sun rose I got out of bed and took a shower. I made myself breakfast but I couldn't eat anything.

**Ella's POV**

I woke up the next morning and it took me a second to remember why I had sand caked all over me. I smiled and got out of bed, grabbed a shower, got dressed, all that junk.

I sat in my backyard with my sketch book waiting for the guys to show up. We had planned a mellow day of sitting around my house and backyard doing nothing all day.

Sid of course was the first one to show up. He tried hopping my fence but got the bottom of his jeans caught so he was hanging upside down. I would have helped him down if I hadn't been laughing so hard I couldn't move, but luckily Stacy and Tony turned up (laughed their asses off too) and helped him down.

We were pretty much just lounging around, me sketching away, Sid playing with my skateboard, Tony and Stacy playing bloody knuckles and it was pretty calm.

We heard a loud whoop and Jay came flying over my fence on his skateboard, landing hard on the ground, narrowly missing the pool.

I was up and running towards him in a second. I knelt beside him and gently pulled his upper half into me.

"Jay? Are you alright? Are you _insane_?" I asked frantically.

"Hey hottie," he smiled as he managed to shift both our bodies so he was lying on top of me and he kissed me rather roughly.

"Get a room!" someone (I'm assuming Sid) said loudly.

Jay got off me and helped me off the ground.

"How'd you get so much leverage?" Tony asked.

"Rearranged some of the junk they had lying around that remodeling job next door," Jay smiled innocently.

It went back to mellow soon after that. I had gone back to sketching a guy I had seen in my dream the night before. He didn't have a face because in the dream it had been unclear, but he had long hair and he was kind of skinny but muscular.

"What'cha drawing?" Sid asked snatching the book from my hands.

"Oh hells no!" I cried as I jumped up and lunged at him. I never let anyone look at my sketches.

I tackled Sid to the ground and we wrestled before we were able to both get up (Sid had abandoned my book by this time somewhere on the grass) and he lunged at me pretty forcefully and we fell into the pool with a _huge_ splash.

**Stacy's POV**

The next thing we know Jay, Tony, and I are all leaping into Ella's pool, clothes, shoes, and all with a loud whoop.

We started goofing around and wrestling in the water. I was holding Jay under water when I caught a glimpse of Ellie soaking wet, her clothes sticking to every curve of her body. I was tempted to keep Jay under there and not ever let him up, but instead I let go of his head, climbed out of the pool and made a dash for her gate.

"Stace? Where are you going? Stacy?" I heard them calling after me. I ran to my car, climbed in, and drove off (narrowly missing some stupid little rich brat who really had no right to be playing right in the middle of the…sidewalk).

**Jay's POV**

We all looked at each other, completely confused when suddenly this look crossed Sid's face.

"Sid, is there something that you know that we don't?" I asked.

"I know lots of things you don't," he replied with this smart ass smirk that earned him a smack from Tony.

"Allow me to rephrase for Jay, do you know something about Stacy that we should know? And before you answer, keep in mind that we are _very_ violent," Ella said glaring at Sid.

"Um, Stacy's sick, but he didn't want you guys to worry about him," Sid said. I wasn't completely convinced, Tony wasn't either, but I could tell Coop didn't believe him in the least. But it was Sid…why would he lie?

We all climbed out of the water and Gloria brought us some towels, shaking her head while muttering something about silly, immature teenagers.

Sid and I decided to head to the beach but Coop told us she felt tired and was going to catch a nap. I kissed her hard on the mouth and took off with Sid.

**Ella's POV**

Alright, here's the way I saw things after Stacy took off:

-Something's up with Stacy that he's not telling me

-Sid's a terrible liar and knew what was up with Stacy

-Stacy is one of my oldest and dearest friends

-I needed to find out what was up with one of my oldest and dearest friends

Jay and Sid wanted to go to the beach but I told them I was too tired. Jay shrugged, kissed me hard on the mouth and took off.

I went upstairs to my room and changed out of my wet clothes. I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and grabbed my skateboard. I glided smoothly through the streets, not stopping for cars, pedestrians, or anything else. I only slowed down when the Peralta house was in my sight. I picked up my board and ran up to the door, giving it three loud knocks.

Mrs. Peralta let me in and I headed for Stacy's room. I found him lying on him bed in the dark, with some music playing quietly.

"Stace?" I said quietly.

"Hey Elle," came the hoarse reply. I flipped on the light and sat down at the edge of his bed. He squinted from the light.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Stace, talk to me," I said reaching for his hand.

"Ellie…" his voice trailed off and he had his head turned so that he couldn't make eye contact with me.

"Stacy, we've been friends for forever. You can tell me anything. Come on Peralta, what's wrong?" I persisted.

"Ellie…trust me, you do not want to know what's wrong with me," Stacy said.

"Yes I do, I'm your friend and I care about you. Now what's wrong with you, you loser?" I said, trying to throw a joke in to lighten the mood.

"Never mind me, I'll be fine. How are you and Jay?" Stacy asked.

"We're fine…but I know that you're not. Now, tell me what's wrong or I'll kick you in the nuts," I said.

Stacy smiled ever so slightly and said, "Ella, I'll be fine, trust me. I don't want to talk about this. Now seriously, how did your date with him go?"

"It was good…there was alcohol, just like I expected. It's Jay, he knows how to entertain a girl," I smiled.

Stacy hesitated for a moment before asking, "Did you guys…you know…?"

"Go all the way? Stacy, I was out with Jay. What do you _think_?"

**Stacy's POV**

Ugh, that feeling that I'd been kicked in the stomach was back. The girl I loved was sitting in front of me telling me that she had slept with one of my best friends. She was sitting so close to me, and yet she was so far away. She was his.


	6. Chapter 6: Teen Drama, Anyone?

**Chapter Six**

**Ella's POV**

"Stace? What's the matter? Come on, Peralta, talk to me," I pleaded. He had suddenly gotten a pained look on his face.

"Elle, really, I'm fine," he said. He was still avoiding looking at me.

"Stacy…I love you and I want to help, but I can't help you unless you talk to me," I said.

"I love you too, Ella…but seriously, I'm going to get through this. What else did you and Jay do on your date? Tell me about it," Stacy changed the subject back to Jay.

"Well…I met up with him, he kissed me, we went to the beach and did some drinking, did some other stuff, and that was pretty much it," I said.

Stacy muttered something that I didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"I said that maybe you deserve better than some booze and a quick one," he said, still quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

He sat up, still avoiding looking at me, and said, "Ella, you're an amazing girl. You deserve the very best. Jay's a great guy and all but…I just think that you can do better than a guy whose idea of a good date is when he gets buzzed and into the girl's pants."

"Stacy, my date with Jay was _fine_. I had a good time."

**Stacy's POV**

I was trying so hard not to look at her.

"So you're happy with him then?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

With one word she drove a knife into my heart.

"Yes."

I forced a weak smile and said, "Alright, as long as you're happy. That's all that's important."

She squeezed my hand a bit.

"Stace, you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Positive…hey, I' kind of tired, I think I'm going to grab a nap. I'll call you later, okay?" I said lying back down.

"Yeah, alright," she said hesitantly as she stood up. "Later."

She left the room and closed the door.

"_Stacy…I love you"_ kept echoing in my head. She loved me…as a friend. Nothing more...not in the way I wanted her to. The way I wanted was the way she loved Jay and the way Jay loved her.

I turned up the music; it was the mix tape that I had made for her.There was a knock at the door and after a second Sid walked in.

"Hey man, I saw Ella at the end of the street," he said coming in, closing the door, and sitting on the floor next to my bed.

"Yeah, she was just here. She's worried about me," I said staring at the ceiling.

"If I were her I would be too. Man, you bolted out of there…what was your deal?" Sid asked.

"I love her, Jay loves her, she loves Jay," I said using small words so that Sid could understand.

"Um…kill Jay?" Sid suggested.

"Then I'd go to jail and Ella would find someone else…besides, her boyfriend dying would break her heart, I can't stand to see her hurt," I replied.

"Stace, why don't you tell her how you feel? Maybe she'll drop Jay and run off with you," Sid said.

I sat up. "Sid, why would Elle go for me? Jay's the 'cool' one, he's not tied down to work or anything else, he's wild and exciting. I freak out when I'm late for work, I'm the one who's trying to push responsibility, I almost wasn't even a Z-boy! Why would she go for the boring one when she can live life with Jay, where she never knows what will happen next? You know Ella; you know she's one of the freest spirits on the face of the earth. She's wild and crazy, and loves to live on the edge. She and Jay are perfect for each other."

"Well, maybe a crazy girl like Ella needs a calm guy like you?" Sid said.

"Ella wouldn't want someone holding her back…no, she and Jay are definitely made for each other. Sid, she's happy with Jay. I love her, and I want to see her happy, even if that means it's not with me. I'm going to have to accept it, no matter how much it hurts," I sighed.

"Hey, that's really sweet man. Seriously though, kill Jay and it'll only be like five, maybe six, months of mourning and then you can move into the picture," Sid said.

I smacked him with a pillow and muttered, "Smart ass."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for," Sid smiled.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"Um…pie?" Sid suggested.

"How about a skate around Dog Town?" I said as I stood up and got my board from my closet.

"Then pie?" Sid asked jumping up and grabbing his board.

I smiled. "We'll see."

**Ella's POV**

When I got home Gloria was just about to leave, saying something about tomorrow being her day off so she was staying at her sisters and Dad going to meet with a business partner (he was at a bar somewhere drinking). She also told me that one of my friends was waiting for me in my room.

I climbed the stairs to find Jay lying on my bed shirtless.

"I thought you were taking a nap," he said.

"I did, then I decided to go skateboarding. I thought you were with Sid," I said.

"He went to Stace's," Jay replied. He shook his head. "I don't know what's up with that guy…anyway, I've been waiting for you. Look what I still have."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out my bra. I smiled and walked over to the bed.

**Sid's POV**

I was sitting on the beach a few weeks after the whole Stacy running away incident. Ella and Jay made their relationship public to the rest of the Z-boys and they all seemed cool with it. Although a bunch of them (Tony included) later muttered something to me along the lines of that although Ella and Jay had a lot in common, Ella would be better off with someone more like Stacy. Every time I heard that I'd laugh and tell them they had no idea how right they were.

Ella was lying next to me as Jay, Tony, and Stacy rode the waves.

"So why aren't you in the water?" I asked.

"Exhausted…what about you?"

"Kind of tired…why are you exhausted?" I asked.

"Out with Jay last night…you can imagine what made me exhausted," she said. Her face was expressionless. Her voice seemed…less than satisfied with her situation.

Jay came running out of the water and slid to a stop next to Ella.

"Come on babe, the waves are awesome today," he said offering his hand to pull her up. She opened her eyes and hesitated for a moment before taking his hand.

She grabbed her board and let Jay lead her towards the water, but she glanced back towards me. With that one look I realized that maybe Ella wasn't completely happy at the moment.

As I watched her catch a wave I said to myself, "So…teen drama anyone?"


	7. Chapter 7: Cheating Boys and I Love Yous

**Chapter Seven**

**Ella's POV**

I dragged myself up to my room I had spent the afternoon at the beach with the guys. Jay had walked-well, skated me home afterwards. We said goodbye in what had become our usual way: making out for about half an hour.

I threw myself on my bed and picked at a loose thread in my blanket. I didn't feel like there was a…spark between me and Jay anymore. Our dates were mostly drinking and fooling around. Wait, did I say _mostly_ I meant that's completely what they were unless we decided to do something illegal, like vandalism or something stupid like that. It was fun, it just wasn't what I thought was a healthy relationship. Jay was a great guy, really considerate and everything, but I felt like maybe I needed something more than booze and lust.

I've liked Jay for awhile now, but I felt like there wasn't enough happening in our relationship.

There was a knock at my door.

"Enter!" I called.

The door opened and Sid walked in, shutting the door behind him again.

"Hey Elle, what's up?" he asked coming in and plopping down on the floor.

"Hey Sid," I muttered, not really looking at him.

"Aw, what's wrong with my Ellie?" Sid asked in a baby voice.

"Nothing."

"Aw, is lil' Ellie gwumpy today?"

"Shut up Sid"

"Aw, poor Ellie. You wanna go for pie? Will make you feel better?"

"_Shut up_ Sid!"

"Aw, you wanna wowipop?

WHACK! I hit him over the head with a pillow. He fell over helpless with laughter.

When he was able to breath again he said, "Alright, I'm sorry. Now, seriously what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sid. I'm fine," I said.

"Liar," he replied.

"Well, it's just…what do you think of me and Jay?" I asked.

"Well, I think you guys go well together. You're both completely wild, which works. You love so many of the same things, so I know that you guys never have trouble finding conversation," Sid said.

"Yeah…too bad Jay's not too big on the talking," I replied. "He's a really great guy, and we have fun together and all but…" my voice trailed off. _'But what?'_

"But what?" Sid asked.

"I don't even know, Sid" I shook my head.

"Do you want to end it with him?"

"Do you think I should?"

"Elle, this isn't about what _I _think. It's about what _you_ think."

"But I don't know what I think."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes…no…we've only been dating for a little while, am I supposed to love him already?"

"Is there a time in a relationship when you're supposed to love someone automatically?"

"Sid, do you realize that you're no help?"

"Hey, I'm trying here! Okay, how about this: are you comfortable with your relationship?"

"Yeah, I mean we totally have a blast together…I guess I just wish there was a little more communication. It seems like all we do is drink and fool around. Shouldn't there be something more to a relationship than booze and sex?"

"Well what do you think?"

"Sid, we've freakin' been over this! I have absolutely _no clue_ what I think!"

"Well, maybe you need to figure that out. Is it really fair to Jay to be dating him if you don't know how you feel?"

"You know Sid, you're right. It's not fair to him."

"So you're going to break things off with him?"

"I think so…it sucks that this is my conclusion, but it's nice to have an idea of what I think now."

"I'm glad that's sorted out…or at least partially sorted out…whatever. Pie now, yes?"

"Man, what is with you and pie lately?"

"Ellie, who doesn't like a nice piece of pie?"

"Alright, true…damn it! Now I want pie! Let's go!"

**Stacy's POV**

I was sitting on the floor of my room playing with a pen spring when Tony walked in without knocking.

"Dude, party at my place tonight! Dad's out of town and it's just me and Kathy! Get your car keys, we've got to pick up some beer!" Tony announced.

"And you need me to come with you to get beer because…?" I waited for him to answer as he stared at me as if the answer was completely obvious.

"Because your car can hold so much more beer than I can carry! Come on man, what's a party without beer?" Tony said.

I sighed and stood up. I grabbed my car keys off my nightstand and followed Tony. I was just about to step out the front door when the phone rang and mom shouted that it was Ella calling for me.

"Hey Ellie, what's up?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Stace…listen, would you mind if I caught a ride with you to Tony's party tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure that's cool. I'll pick you up around 9," I said.

"Sweet, sounds cool. Thanks man, I'll talk to you later," Ella said.

I said goodbye and hung up. I went out to my car where Tony was honking the horn and whining, "Let's go! Come on, Stacy! Beer! Stacy! Beeeeeer!"

I smiled and got into the car. We bought a couple of cases of beer and headed back to Tony's where I helped move anything fragile.

I went home and took a quick shower. I changed clothes and ran out to my car. I sped all the way to Ella's, nearly hitting two kids and an old lady.

When I finally reached her house I jumped out of the car and ran to her front door, knocking enthusiastically.

Gloria answered the door looking bemused. "Mr. Peralta, all that banging on our door in unnecessary."

"Sorry Gloria…is Ella ready?" I asked trying to look innocent.

"Hey Stace!" Ella greeted hopping down the stairs. Gloria gave her a look before disappearing into the dining room. "Wow, you came to the door!"

"What, Jay doesn't do that?" I asked.

"No, he stands in my driveway and shouts my name until I come down. I'm just glad he doesn't have a car, or he'd be out there blasting the horn. You ready to go?" she asked.

I opened the door for her and followed her out. I even opened the car door for her and she laughed. Not in a mocking, "You're such a dork" kind of way but in a friendly, "Wow, that's really sweet" kind of way.

**Ella's POV**

"Thanks again for the ride, Stace," I said as we walked into the party.

"Any time, Elle," Stacy smiled.

I went off in search of Jay; I knew what I had to do. I looked for about twenty minutes and couldn't find him.

"Hey Tony, is Jay here yet?" I asked a very drunk Tony. How do I know Tony was drunk? Tony gets giggly when he's drunk (and he was holding a half-full beer bottle). When he tries to talk when he's drunk his words are interrupted by high-pitched giggles.

"Yeah I know I giggle saw him giggle talking to Kathy giggle earlier. giggle Hey, have you tried the giggle beer yet? It's freakin' amazing!" Tony shouted the last part.

"Tony, no more beer for you!" I said taking the bottle out of his hand. He gave me the puppy dog face and I walked away. I knew he'd just go and get another beer, but I'd been at the party for almost half an hour and I wasn't even buzzed yet. Taking Tony's beer seemed like the reasonable thing to do.

I kept searching the party for any sign of Jay. Tony said that he had seen him, so I knew he had to be here somewhere. I ended up finding Sid instead.

"Hey Ellie, Jay seems to have taken the breakup well," Sid said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done it yet," I said.

"What? But I saw him go to Kathy Alva's room a little while ago," Sid said.

"So?"

"Ellie, he went to Kathy Alva's room…and Kathy Alva was with him! I think we both know that Jay Adams does not go to a girl's room with said girl just to look at the pretty wallpaper."

"But we aren't even broken up! Sid, are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Positive."

"Oh, if we weren't breaking up before, we certainly are now!"

I stormed my way to the room Tony and Kathy shared. I threw the door open to find Jay in his boxers on top of Kathy who was only wearing a bra and skirt.

"Jay Adams, what the hell?" I screamed.

Jay jumped off Kathy. "Coop!"

"Jay, what the hell is going on?" I hissed. When I was _really_ pissed I usually only screamed to demand attention. After that I would get really quiet when I was mad. The other sign that I was mad came through as well: when he didn't respond to my question I began speaking French. Gloria had taught me Spanish when I was little and my dad taught me French, and I never really used either language. For some reason though, when I got really mad it would just come out. The guys knew that if I was quietly speaking in a different language, I was pissed beyond belief.

"Coop, I can explain, I swear! It is _not_ what you think!" Jay started making excuses as he pulled on his jeans.

I said, "Oh, parce que c'est des autres raisons pour trouver ton petit ami sur une slut!" (Oh, because there's other reasons for finding your boyfriend on top of some slut!)

_A/N: yeah, I'm only semi-fluent in the language…there may be small flaws, I'm sorry. I did my best though._

I knew by the look on Jay's (and Kathy's) face that the only word understood was 'slut'. Jay took my hand and led me through the crowd to the front lawn.

"Coop, I know that you're _really_ pissed off, but for this conversation to go well I'm gonna need you to speak English," Jay said as soon as we were outside.

"Do you really think that this conversation can go well in _any_ language?" I snapped.

"Look, Coop, I am so sorry. I've been drunk since noon, Kathy's drunk, things got heated and just went out of control. One minute I'm chugging beers with the Alvas and the next you're storming into Kathy's room speaking Spanish and I'm in my boxers," Jay said. "Coop, I never wanted to hurt you."

"First off, that was _French_. Secondly, do you really think that telling me that you didn't want to hurt me is going to make up for the fact that you did?" I asked.

"Coop…Ellie…you know that I care about you. You know I want this relationship to work. Come on, Ellie, don't be mad," Jay did his innocent pouty look and touched my face.

I slapped his hand away and retorted, "Jay, if you were to walk in on me on a bed in my bra with a buy in boxers on, would you just go 'Hey, if you didn't mean to hurt me, it's okay. I'm not mad'?"

"Okay…good point. But Coop, please, you know drinking impairs judgment. Ellie, come on, don't be like that. You know you're the only girl I want," Jay said.

"Jay, how can I not be mad at you?"

"Well, you have every right to be mad. But I'm asking you to just give me one more chance to prove to you that you're the only girl for me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because Coop, I love you."

I went cold. _'I love you.'_ The world around me just seemed to freeze. _'I love you.'_ What was I supposed to say here? How did I feel? Mad? Of course. Confused? For sure. In love? Didn't I establish with Sid earlier that I didn't know?

Wait, wasn't I here tonight to break things off with Jay? But this just confuses me more. _'I love you.'_ The million dollar question: did I love Jay back? Could I forgive him for this and work out all the other problems in our relationship?

I became aware of the sad puppy dog look Jay was giving me.

"Oh Jay, I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8: Is It Love or Lust?

**Chapter Eight**

**Ella's POV**

Jay smiled and pulled me into a hug. I muttered, "But just so we're clear, I'm still pissed off."

Jay just kind of laughed and replied, "And you have every right to be. I'm an ass."

He kissed me, took my hand, and led me back into the party. After a few beers I forgot about being mad at Jay and let him take me back to his place. His mom was gone for the night, so we had the place to ourselves.

My eyes opened to a bright light the next morning. I was in Jay's bed in his Z-boys t-shirt. The sun was shining brightly through the window, falling directly on my face. I rolled over to look at Jay. He was still asleep with his mouth open and hair messed up. He had one arm wrapped around me.

I kissed his forehead and quietly got out of the bed, gently moving his arm off me. I got dressed and scribbled a note saying that I had to get home. I thought about where I could put it so I'd know that he'd find it for sure. I ended up taping it to his forehead.

I quietly slipped out the door and started heading home. I had only walked about two blocks before I heard a car honk behind me. I turned to see Stacy's car.

I smiled and hopped into the passenger seat. "Hey Stace."

"Hey Ella, where to? Home? I was thinking about grabbing a burger," he said.

"Burger sounds good right now. What time is it?" I asked.

"2:30," he replied glancing at his watch.

I heard a groan from behind me. I turned to see Sid passed out and sprawled across the backseat. I raised an eyebrow at Stacy.

"We slept at Tony's 'cause I got pretty drunk and couldn't drive. Sid was even more drunk and refused to wake up before I left. Should we drop him off before going for food? I don't really want to leave him in the car alone," Stacy asked.

"Nah, I think I can wake him up," I grinned. We stopped at a red light and I climbed into the back seat. I knew for a fact that Sid was _extremely_ ticklish under his arms.

"Ah! Stop it! Stop it!" Sid gasped between laughs.

"Look Stacy, our little Sid's awake!" I smiled as I ruffled Sid's hair. I climbed back into the front seat and rested my head on Stacy's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Sid asked.

"You were drunk and passed out at the party. You wouldn't wake up when I left Tony's and I was going to take you home but we decided that you should eat something first," Stacy said playfully putting his arm around me.

"Pie?" Sid said hopefully.

"Burger," I replied. "Dude seriously, what is with you and your obsession with pie lately? I don't think this is healthy anymore."

Stacy parked the car and I raced Sid inside (I won). While we were waiting for our food Sid asked, "So what happened with Jay last night? Did you dump his sorry ass?"

"Not exactly…"

"And what does that mean?"

Stacy cut in before I could respond. "Whoa, care to let me in on this?"

"Well yesterday before the party I had decided to break things off with Jay. When we got there I spent the better part of half an hour looking for him when Sid told me that he had gone into Kathy Alva's room…_with_ Kathy Alva. So I stormed in on them, Jay was only in his boxers, and I started speaking in French" The guys kind of flinched. "He started making excuses and took me outside to talk. I switched back to English so that when I dumped him he would know, but then he says something that completely throws me off guard."

"What did he say?" Stacy asked.

"He told me he loved me," I muttered.

"Dude! He dropped the L-bomb?" Sid asked.

"Yeah," I thought hard trying to piece together how three words had stopped me from dumping him, despite how incredibly angry I was.

"What did you say?" Stacy asked.

"I love you too," I said quietly.

"Yes Ella, we love you too, now what did you say to Jay?" Sid asked. I gave him a look. It finally clicked and he went, "Oh!"

"_Do_ you love him?" Stacy asked.

"I know I love him in _some_ way…I just don't know if I love him in _that_ way," I mumbled.

"Ella, didn't we discuss that it wasn't fair to Jay?" Sid shook his head.

"And Ellie, is it really fair to _you_? I mean, you found him with Kathy Alva in his boxers. Jay's great, but after the way you found him last night…I don't know Ella," Stacy said.

"But he said he was sorry, and even though I was mad beyond belief-I was speaking _French_ guys, and I was _quiet_ about it-he seemed like he really meant it," I said.

"Okay, so what happened after you said 'I love you'?" Sid asked.

"Well, I was pretty pissed but I let him take me back into the party where he got me completely drunk and somehow managed to talk me into going home with him. I woke up in his bed and left him a note saying I was going home. I was heading there when Stacy picked me up," I replied.

Stacy and Sid exchanged looks.

**Stacy's POV**

I hadn't liked the fact that Ella was dating Jay to begin with, and I _definitely_ didn't like that Jay cheated on her and she had forgiven him all because he said he loves her.

Ella deserved better. Jay's a great guy and all, but he and Ella just don't belong together.

After we ate I drove Ella back home and then hung out at Sid's place.

"So, what do you think about the Jay/Ella situation?" Sid asked me.

"Well I don't think she should be with a guy whose idea of a date is lots of beer and sex and who goes off to sleep with another girl. Jay's a really great guy and all, but Ella can do so much better. I think that she should be with a guy who would realize how amazing she is and how lucky he is to have her," I said.

"You mean a guy like you?" Sid asked.

I sighed. "Sid, I love her. Even though I'm not with her, I think she's the most amazing girl to ever walk the earth. If I had her, I'd appreciate her, and love her, and practically worship her. I would care about her, and tell her how awesome I think she is."

"Stace man, you should be with her. She and Jay are way too much alike; you'd keep her grounded if you were with her. I think she needs a calmer guy, not a male version of herself," Sid said.

**Ella's POV**

When I got home Gloria handed me the phone saying, "Miss Eleanor, telephone for you. It's Mr. Jay."

I took the phone from her and said, "Hey Jay."

"Hey hottie, what's up?" Jay greeted.

"Nothing really, I got a burger with Stace and Sid. I just got home," I said.

"Listen Coop, about last night-"

"Jay, please I don't want to talk about it. I'm still mad, but I'm willing to forgive you…I just need a little bit of time."

"Coop, I am so sorry."

"I know…listen, I have to go. I think I hear my dad calling me."

"Okay, I'll give you a call later then. I love you."

I froze, thinking about what Sid and Stacy had said. What was I supposed to say here?

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and dragged myself to my room. I opened the door and threw myself on my bed. What is _wrong_ with me? I can't even decide how I feel about my boyfriend! Do I love him or not? It's not exactly a hard question.

I rolled off my bed to the floor and reached under my bed to pull out a dusty photo album with a red leather cover. I opened it to the first picture and found a baby version of myself staring up at me. I was held in the arms of a maid whose name was lost on me. She had taken care of me until I was three before being replaced by a woman called Maria.

I sighed and flipped through the pages until I found the picture I was looking for. The picture of my mother on her wedding day. The man she stood with was not my father. I was the result of an affair. My mom had met Dad the day she moved to California, three days after her honeymoon. They carried on their affair for eight months before my mother discovered she was pregnant. At the time her husband had been away for two months on business, so she knew that I couldn't belong to him. When her husband came back four months later to find her pregnant he left her. She died in childbirth and Dad took me in.

If she were here today, would I be the same person? Would I be one of two female Z-boys? Would I be this confused about love? Would I be this confused about _life_?

I was still staring at my mother's picture and asking myself what life would be like if she were here when Dad knocked on my door and walked into my room.

"Eleanor, I need to talk to you," he said.

"What's up?" I asked, finally looking up from the picture.

"Is that your mother's picture?" he asked noticing the album in my lap.

I nodded and he walked into the room and sank to the floor beside me. I handed him the album and he stared down at the old picture.

"She wanted to get married after her husband left her…I told her maybe after the baby was born…if I had known that she would be killed in childbirth…" Dad's voice trailed off.

"Dad? You wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked after a few minutes of him staring at the picture.

"Hmm? Oh, right…I'm going on a business trip next week. You'll be here alone because I gave Gloria the week off too…she just found out her sister is sick or something like that. The point is she'll be gone for awhile and so will I. If Gloria's not back by the time I am, I'll look for another house keeper. I'm leaving Monday and coming back the Wednesday after that. Are you going to be alright by yourself for a few days?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I said already planning the killer party I would throw.

"Alright…I have work to do now…I'll talk to you later," he said getting up. He left the room, still holding my photo album.

"I want that back!" I called after him. He didn't respond but I heard him go down the stairs to his study. I sighed and got off the floor.

I picked up the phone beside my bed and called Sid's house. Stacy said that he would be there for awhile. Sid's housekeeper answered and I asked for Stacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stacy. Listen, I have a serious question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you think I killed my mom?"

Stacy was the only one who knew about my mom. Everyone else I just told that she had died when I was young, which really isn't a lie.

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"Stacy, please just answer the question. _Please_."

"No Ellie, of course you didn't."

"Stace, she died giving birth to me. _I _almost died too. But _she_ died having me. Isn't her death my fault?"

"Ellie, of course it's not your fault! Listen; there is nothing you could have done to stop it from happening. Things like this happen, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's _life_, death's just a part of it."

"But if I had never-"

"Ella, listen to me: it was not your fault. Okay?"  
"Yeah…I guess. Hey, I have another serious question for you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think of me and Jay?"

"I think that although he's a great guy and you too have tons in common, maybe you have _too much_ in common to be together. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be with him; I'm just saying that you have to _really_ think about whether or not you think you can make things work with Jay. Ella, you have to figure out if you really love him or not."

"I hate it when you're right…thanks Stace."

"Anytime."

"I'm gonna go and think about everything. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll give you a call tonight."

"Alright, bye."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my sketch book. I had long since finished the sketch of the boy with long hair, but he remained faceless.

I flipped to the sketch I had started of myself and Jay sitting on the beach. I was sitting with my back against his chest with a full moon in the sky. I must have been at it for hours, because when I had finally finished the drawing the sun had set and it was completely dark in my room. I flipped on a light and stared down at my finished work. I studied the look of confusion that I had drawn on myself.

I stared at it for at least half an hour before picking up my pencil again. Next to the moon in the sky I wrote _'Ella C + Jay A True Love? What keeps us together, love or lust?'_


End file.
